Ino's Sleepover of DOOM!
by Twilightpaw
Summary: Mild cussing. Ino throws a sleepover to get her friends to admit their feelings towards eachother. Evil party games a pycho Ino the sparks of romance among her friends. a side story along with Karaoke Night to an upcoming story. Tobi's a good boy!Hehe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! But damn I wish I did. Then Kiba would be mine!!muhahahahahaha

**Ino's Sleepover of DOOM!!**

**Ch. 1- The Invite**

Ino- "Kai please come to my sleepover everyone's going to be there."

Kai- "I said NO!!"

Ino- "Kiba's going to be there." She said slyly.

Kai- "FINE!!"

Ino- _"Good now to get the boys to come, so Kai doesn't team up with Tenten to kill me I did promised Tenten that Neji would come."_

**At The Ramen Stand**

Ino- "There's gonna be food."

Choji- "I'm in!"

Naruto- "Does that include Ramen."

Ino- "Yes."

Naruto- "I'm in, too!"

Ino- "Shino, Kit wants you to come."

Shino- "… fine."

Ino- "Shikamaru …"

Shikamaru- "If Choji's going I'll go too."

Ino- "Lee, Ayame asked if you were coming."

Lee and the other boy's eyes widened to the size of diner plates.

Lee- "S-she d-did?"

Ino- "Yup, she did …"

A loud thud was heard as Lee passed out.

Sasuke-"She actually did?"

Ino- "Yup."

Sasuke- "That's it I'm coming."

Neji- "I'm coming, too; I gotta see this."

Ino- _"One down, one more to go."_

Kiba- "I might as well go."

Ino- "_Got 'em."_

Ino- "The party's at 7 at my house, and don't forget to tell Lee."

Ino had scampered off to get the party stuff and Lee had just woken up.

Naruto- "Hey, Lee go get your stuff Ino's sleepover is at 7.

**7 'O' Clock **

Ino had just finished setting up the party.

"Ding Dong"

Ino- "Hi, guys all of you are here on time. All the girls entered and then the boys came in."

Ino- "Welcome to my sleepover … of DOOM!!" cue the thunder, lightning, spooky lighting, and maniacal laughter.

Hinata without thinking buried her head in Naruto's chest. As soon as she realized this she promptly fainted.

Naruto- "Hinata, Hinata!!" he said realizing she fainted, "Ino look what you did, you scared Hinata so bad that she fainted."

Neji wanted to move but, like Hinata, Tenten had dug her head into Neji's chest, but hadn't fainted. Sakura was hiding behind Sasuke; Kiba had been temporarily blinded by a flash of lightning and collided with Kai and fell on top of her in an uncomfortable position. Lee grabbed Ayame by the waist to keep her from walking into a wall, she also had been blinded. Choji had actually stopped eating, but Shikamaru just sat down with his trademark "What a drag." Shino and Kit just stood there looking at Ino, like "what the Hell are you doing."

Twilightpaw: how was that for my first sleepover fanfic chapter? Huh Huh, review I command you to review or I'll sick Darth Vader on you and I'll make him strangle you with the FORCE!!

Amie: Don't listen to her she's hyped up on Mountain Dew.

Kit and Shino: WTF? Why did we just stand there?

Amie: Because you didn't feel like killing Ino at that moment.

Twilightpaw: MUHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAhAHha sosss how'dsss yousss feelsss aboutsss thesss storysss?  
Translation: So how'd you feel about the story?

Amie: Look she's so hyped-up that she needed a translator to tell us what she said.

Chloe (my sis's nickname): Twilightpaw when are you going to put me in Twilight Memories? WTF?

Twilightpaw is laughing maniacly at a wall for no aparent reason.

Amie: she's busy at the moment.

Twilightpaw: Shut it Chloe, I still haven't finished Ami's scene in the story.

Chloe: -twitches uncontrolby-

Amie, Kit, and Shino move away from the cat fight that Twilightpaw wins.

Twilightpaw goes on a rampage through all of her hometown.

Chloe: Not only does she win every fight we have, she's actualy a great singer and gives that trait to Ami in Twilight Memories. Seriously she won a superior two years in a row at music festival.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

A Bad Start to a Sleepover

Ino- "Oh my god!"

Ino surveyed the damage she had done. Naruto was shaking an unconscious Hinata, Tenten was unconscious in Neji's arms, Kiba was unconscious on top of Kai, who was redder than Hinata had ever been, Lee was holding Ayame back from killing Ino, Choji had started eating again; Shikamaru was looking at Naruto and Hinata, and Shino and Kit had gone to another room to talk about bugs. The next thing Ino knew was that she was on the floor with a pissed off Sakura on top of her and Sasuke trying to pull her off.

Tenten- "Ung, what happened?"

Neji- "Hn,"

Tenten- "Neji if you say "Hn" one more time I'll cut your hair!"

Neji- "… Hn."

Tenten leaped onto Neji with a war cry, she took out one of her kunai and tried to cut his hair, but Neji was able to roll over and pin Tenten to the floor.

Tenten- "Neji Hyuuga, let me up now!"

Neji- "Hn."

Tenten- "Let me up please, Neji-kun," she said this with her panda eyes as Lee calls them.

Neji- "... Fine."

As soon as Neji let her up Tenten started saying "Hn" to everything he asked her.

Neji- "Tenten quit that."

Tenten- "Hn."

"That's it," he said as he pinned Tenten to the hallway wall. Neji had his full Byakugan on and was glaring at Tenten. Tenten looked at him slyly and said "Hn," Neji's grip on her arms tightened and he leaned forward so that their noses were touching. Tenten started to noticeably blush. "N-Neji…" She started to say before Neji kissed her.

Lee- "Yosh, that is so youthful!"

All- "LEE!"

Neji then turned his Byakugan death glare at the group, but immediately quit when he saw Tenten pass out from embarrassment.

Neji- "Tenten!"

Ino-"Neji, pick up Tenten and come with me."

Neji and Ino took Tenten to a spare bedroom and Ino left Neji and Tenten alone. Knowing that the Hyuuga wouldn't try anything, with the fact that the entire Rookie 9 would help Tenten kill him, she knew even Sasuke and Shikamaru would help. Cause of the fact that both of them found Tenten to be least bothersome girl they have ever met.

Ino- "Neji, before I go how long have you had feelings for Tenten?"

Neji- "I don't know but I knew what they were after Temari beat her in the Chunin Exams.

Ino- "Well, she told me that she's loved you ever since the academy days."

Ino- "I think that everything she's ever done was to make you see that she's worthy to be you teammate.

Neji- "Thanks, and tell Lee that as soon as Tenten wakes up he's dead."

Ino- "Hehe, I'll make sure to tell him."

**Ino's Living room**

Ino- "Who's up for party games?"

All- "Sure."

Ino- "Okay first up Truth or Dare, Naruto you're up first."

Naruto- "Okay, Sasuke-teme, Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke- "Truth, Dope."

Naruto- "Are you Gay?"

Sasuke- "NO!"

Sasuke- "Hinata, Truth or Dare?"

Hinata- "T-truth."

Sasuke- "Are you in love with Naruto."

Hinata- "… Y-yes."

Everyone got a look of surprise on their face.

Kai- "GO HINATA!"

Kai then grabbed Hinata and Naruto's arm and pulled them into a bedroom so they could talk in private.

**In the Bedroom**

Hinata- "Um, N-Naruto-kun I…"

Hinata was cut off by Naruto hugging her.

Naruto- "Hinata, I love you, too."

All- "WHAT!"

Naruto started to go into his one tail form when Hinata stopped him.

Hinata- "I'll deal with this."

Hinata put on her full byakugan which is even scarier than Neji's and opened the door to give the eavesdroppers a taste of their own medicine. All except Kai, Shino, and Kit who were smart enough not to spy on Naruto and Hinata. Got full view of one a pissed off Naruto, and two a pissed off Hyuuga.

Twilightpaw: Damn, Hinata's so pissed that she is even stuttering anymore.

Amie: I feel sorry for them; Naruto pissed is scary, but Hinata when does she ever get pissed.

Sasuke: Hn,

Twilightpaw: -twitching slightly- shut it emo boy.

Sasuke: Hn,

Twilightpaw: -twitching more- shut it.

Sasuke: Hn,

Twilightpaw: -twitching uncontrobly- shut it!

Sasuke: Hn,

Twilightpaw: THAT'S IT!!

Twilightpaw pulls out a flamethrower and starts attacking Sasuke.


End file.
